pokemon_fire_red_and_leaf_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Oak
Professor Samuel Oak (Japanese: オーキド・ユキナリ博士 Dr. Yukinari Okido) is a Pokémon Professor who lives and works at his research lab inPallet Town of the Kanto region. According to Professor Elm, Oak concentrates on Pokémon and human relationships as a profession. Note:B=Blue, R=Red In the Games In Generation I Professor Oak works in his Laboratory in Pallet Town with his aides. He gave Red and Blue their Starter Pokemon in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen. He is an idol to many Trainers and researchers, including Professor Elm, and always plays an important supporting role in the many games that he appeared in. He was a childhood friend of Agatha. They remained good friends and top-class Pokemon Trainers until Oak stopped battling and became interested in Pokemon research. Agatha said that he became soft and started to regard him as a fool. However, Oak still affiliates with the Pokemon League as an adviser. Pokemon Red, Green, and Blue Professor Oak confirms having been a successful Trainer in his youth; however, he states that he only possesses the following Pokemon. Red is allowed to choose one in order to begin his journey. His grandson, Blue, the player's rival, then picks the Pokemon whose type has an advantage against their own. Yellow *Professor Oak catches this Pikachu while stopping Red from beginning his journey without any Pokemon. He later decides to give it to him. **This Eevee was intended for Red but was taken by Blue in his impatience. Its evolutionary path is determined by the player's interactions with its Trainer. Unused Teams In the Generation I games, there is unused Trainer data for Prof. Oak. This implies that the player was supposed to battle him at some point in the game. In the data, Oak has level 66 Tauros, level 67 Exeggutor, level 68 Arcanine, level 70 Gyarados and one of the Kanto starters at level 69. This places his strength on-par with the player's rival and the Pokemon League Champion. As well, four of his Pokemon are identical to the ones used by the Champion, only at higher levels, implying he was originally meant to be Champion, or at least another high-ranking Trainer. This is supported by an email on the PC in Oak's lab, in which the Pokemon League issues a challenge to all Trainers and specifically requests Oak to come visit them. The only known ways to battle Oak are by performing the Ditto glitch with a Special stat of 226 or by performing the old man glitch with MN as the character in the 3rd, 5th or 7th slot of the player's name. These teams cannot be battled when using the old man glitch; they can only be battled via the Ditto glitch if the wild Ditto's Attack is lowered by 4, 5, or 6 stages (each will yield a different one of the three teams). Note: The starter is whichever Pokemon left over on the table after Red and Blue choose their starter. In Generation II Professor Oak was always well known in Kanto but in Generation II he became more of a celebrity, a "star Pokemon Researcher". He became famous in Johto because of his Radio Show with DJ Mary. He was going to turn down the show at first but Mary's energy and persistence wore him down. Ethan/Kris first met him visiting the home of Mr. Pokemon, another of Oak's childhood friends. Later he grants the young Trainer access to Mt. Silver, a place which only the finest of Pokemon Trainers may enter, after the player has earned all the Badges in Johto and later Kanto. Professor Oak has many old friends. One of them is Kurt, a Poke Ball smith from Azalia Town and another is Professor Elm who used to be Oak's assistant. In fact, there is a picture on Kurt's wall saying "...a young Prof Oak?" and an email addressed to him from Professor Elm can be found in his lab: "... PROF, OAK, how is your research coming along? I'm still plugging away. I heard rumors that is getting quite a reputation. I'm delighted to hear that. ELM in New Bark Town 8-)" Professor Oak has gained many fans and admirers. One of them is Schoolboy Chad, who frequently calls the player to share trivia about Oak. In Generation III Professor Oak returns in FireRed and LeafGreen to reprise his role from the Generation I games. He also grants the player the National Pokedex after they have caught 60 different species of Pokemon and defeated the Elite Four. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Professor Oak in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. Pallet Town - sign * What does this person do? "OAK POKEMON RESEARCH LAB." Pallet Town Research Lab - Prof. Oak * What is this person like? "To make a complete guide on all the POKEMON in the world... That was my dream!" Pallet Town Research Lab - aide * What is this person like? "PROF. OAK may not look like much, but he's the authority on POKEMON. Many POKEMON TRAINERS hold him in high regard." Viridian City - Pokemon Journal * Family and friends? "I hear OAK's taken a lot of interest in you, child. That old duff was once tough and handsome. But that was decades ago. He's a shadow of his former self." Pallet Town Research Lab -aide * What does this person do? "PROF. OAK is going to have his own radio show soon. The program will be called PROF. OAK's POKEMON SEMINAR." Message from OAK * From: PROF. OAK * To: Player "Why do POKEMON compete and battle so hard for you? They do so because they can see the love and trust you have towards POKEMON. Never forget that." In Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Professor Oak is also a good friend of Professor Rowan. He visits Sinnoh often, has a home in Eterna City, introduces Trainers to Pal Park, and gives them the National Pokedex, as well as the Up-Grade, Poke Radar and the function Trainer Counter of the Poketch. A letter that he sends to the player in a special event allows the player to find Shaymin. An aide in Rowan's laboratory mentions that Oak is Rowan's junior in terms of seniority. In Platinum, after providing the Up-Grade, Professor Oak will talk about the legendary birds and say that they have been sighted in Sinnoh. From this point Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres will be visible roaming on the map. HeartGold and SoulSilver Professor Oak returns in the Johto remakes to fulfill a similar role as he did in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, albeit expanded. For obtaining all sixteen Badges and defeating Red, he will give the player one of either Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. He also gives the player HM08 (Rock Climb) to assist them in navigation through Mt. Silver. He will also give the player the National Pokeded before boarding the S.S. Aqua. Finally, if both Kyogre and Groudon from HeartGold and SoulSilver are traded in the same game, he will give the player a Jade Orb so that Rayquaza may be caught at the Embedded Tower. Quotes Red, Blue and Yellow Intro "Hellow there! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK! People call me the POKEMON PROF! This world is inhabited by creatures called POKEMON! Fore some people, POKEMON are pets. Other use them for fights. Myself... I study POKEMON as a profession. First, what is your name? Right! So your name is ! This is my Grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby. ...Erm, what is his name again? That's right! I remember now! His name is ! ! Your very own POKEMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! Let's go!" Pallet Town * While trying to get into tall grass: * "Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild POKEMON live in tall grass! You need your own POKEMON for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" (R,B) "Hey! Wait! Don't go out! That was close! Wild POKEMON live in tall grass!" (Y) * After encountering and catching Pikachu (Y) "Whew... A POKEMON can appear anytime in tall grass. You need your own POKEMON for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" Oak's Lab * After getting dragged into lab: "? Let me think... Oh, that's right. I told you to come! Just wait! Here, ! There are 3 POKEMON here! Haha! They are inside the POKE BALLS. When I was young, I was a serious POKEMON trainer! In my old age, I have only 3 left, but you can have one! Choose!" (R,B) "Hmm? ? Why are you here already? I said for you to come by later... Ah, whatever! Just wait there. Look, ! Do ou see that ball on the table? It's called a POKE BALL. It holds a POKEMON inside. You may have it! Go on, take it!" (Y) "Be patient! , you can have one too!" (R,B) "Be patient, , I'll give you one later." (Y) * Before choosing starter: "Now, , which POKEMON do you want?" (R,B) "Go ahead, it's yours!" (Y) * If player tries to go away before choosing starter: "Hey! Don't go away yet!" * When choosing Pokemon (R,B):' "''So! You want the fire/water/plant POKEMON, CHARMANDER/SQUIRTLE/BULBASAUR?" * After choosing starter (R,B) "This POKEMON is really energetic!" * '''When rival snatches Pokemon (Y):' "! What are you doing?"'' "But, I... Oh, all right then. That POKEMON is yours. I was going to give you one anyway... , come over here. , this is the POKEMON I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet." *'''Before battling rival: "If a wild POKEMON appears, your POKEMON can fight against it!" "Afterward, go on to the next town." (Y) * After battling rival '''(Y):' "''What? Would you look at that! It's odd, but it appears that your PIKACHU dislikes POKE Balls. You should just keep it with you. That should make it happy! You can talk to it and see how it feels about you." * If talked to after battling rival: ", raise your young POKEMON by making it fight!" (R,B) "You should talk to it and see how it feels." (Y) * After receiving Oak's Parcel: "Oh, ! How is my old POKEMON? Well, it seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a POKEMON traner! What? You have something for me? Ah! This is the custom POKE BALL I ordered! Thank you." (R,B) "Oh, ! How is my old POKEMON? Well, it seems to like you a lot. You must be talented as a POKEMON traner! What? You have something for me? Ah! This is the custom POKE BALL I ordered! Thanks, ! By the way, I must ask you to do something for me." (Y) * When rival joins player and Oak in the lab: "Oh, right! I have a request of you two. On the desk there is my invention, POKEDEX! It automatically records data on POKEMON ou've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! and ! Take these with you!" (R,B) "Ah, , good timing! I needed to ask both of you to do something for me. On the desk there is my invention, POKEDEX! It automatically records data on POKEMON you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! and ! Take these with you!" (Y) * After player and rival received the Pokedex: "To make a complete guide on all the POKEMON in the world... That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't do it! So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me! Get moving, you two! This is a great undertaking in POKEMON history!" * If talked to once again after rival leaves the lab: "POKEMON around the world wait for you, !" * If player defeated rival on Route 22 and hasn't bought POKE Balls or added caught data to Pokedex "You can't get detailed data on POKEMON by just seeing them. You must catch them! Use these to capture wild POKEMON." "When a wild POKEMON appears, it's a fair game. Just throw a POKE BALL at it and tr* to catch it!** This won't always work, though. A healthy POKEMON could escape. You have to be lucky!" (R,B) "When a wild POKEMON appears, it's fair game. Just like I showed you, throw a POKE BALL at it and tr* to catch it! This won't always work, though. A healthy POKEMON could escape. You have to be lucky!" (Y) *'Try' is written but cut off by the new line arrow **This line appears over at it and try due to a glitch * If talked to once again: "Come see me sometimes. I want to know how your POKEDEX is coming along." Indigo Plateau * After defeating rival: "! So, you won! Congratulations! You're the new POKEMON LEAGUE champion! You've grown up so much since you first left with ! , you have come of age! ! I'm disapointed! I came when I heard you beat the ELITE FOUR! But, when I got here, you had already lost! ! Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat you POKEMON with trust and love! Without them, you will never become a champ again! ! You understand that your victory was not just your own doing! The bond you share with your POKEMON is marvelous! ! Come with me!" Hall of Fame "Er-hem! Congratulations, ! This floor is the POKEMON Hall OF FAME. POKEMON LEAGUE champions are honored for their exploits here! Their POKEMON are also recorded in the HALL OF FAME! ! You have endeavored hard to become the new LEAGUE CHAMPION. Congratulations, , you and your POKEMON are HALL OF FAMERS!" Pokedex Evaluation * When talking to Oak to get your Pokedex evaluated: "Good to see you! How is your POKEDEX coming? Here, let me take a look!" * Fewer than 10 Pokemon: "You still have lots to do. Look for POKEMON in grassy areas!" * 10-19 Pokemon: "You're on the right track! Get a FLASH HM from my AIDE!" * 20-29 Pokemon: "You still need more POKEMON! Try to catch other species!" * 30-39 Pokemon: "Good, you're trying hard! Get an ITEMFINDER from my AIDE!" * 40-49 Pokemon: "Looking good! Go find my AIDE when you get 50!" * 50-59 Pokemon: "You finally got at least 50 species! Be sure to get EXP.ALL from my AIDE!" * 60-69 Pokemon: "Ho! This is geting* even better!" (R,B) "Oh! This is getting even better!" (Y) *Sic * 70-79 Pokemon: "Very good! Go fish for some marine POKEMON!" * 80-89 Pokemon: "Wonderful! Do you like to collect things?" * 90-99 Pokemon: "I'm impressed! It must have been difficult to do!" * 100-109 Pokemon: "You finally got at least 100 species I can't believe how good you are!" * 110-119 Pokemon: "You even have the evolved forms of POKEMON! Super!" * 120-129 Pokemon: "Excellent! Trade with friends to get some more!" * 130-139 Pokemon: "Outstanding! You've become a real pro at this!" * 140-149 Pokemon: "I have nothing left to say! You're the authority now!" * 150-151 Pokemon: "Your POKEDEX is entirely complete Congratulations!" (R,B) "Your POKEDEX is fully complete! Congratulations!" (Y) Gold, Silver and Crystal Intro "Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK. People cal me POKEMON PROF. This world is inhabited by creatures that we call POKEMON. People and POKEMON live together by supporting each other. Some people play with POKEMON, some battle with them. But we don't know everything about POKEMON yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study POKEMON every day. Now, what did you say your name was? , are you ready? Your own very POKEMON story is about to unfold. You'll face fun times and tough challenges. A world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! Let's go! I'll be seeing you later!" Mr. Pokemon's house "Aha! So you're ! I'm OAK! A POKEMON researcher. I was just visiting my old friend MR. POKEMON. I heard you were running an errand for PROF. ELM, so I waited here. Oh! What's this? A rare POKEMON! Let's see... Hm, I see! I understand why PROF. ELM gave you a POKEMON for this errand. To researchers like PROF. ELM and I, POKEMON are our friends. He saw that you would treat your POKEMON with love and care. ...Ah! You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out? See? This is the latest version of POKEDEX. It automatically records data on POKEMON you've seen or caught. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Go meet many kinds of POKEMON and complete that POKEDEX! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to GOLDENROD for my usual radio show. , I'm counting on you!" Indigo Plateau "Ah, ! It's been a long while. You certainly look more mature(G,S)/impressive©. Your conquest of the LEAGUE is just fantastic! Your dedication, trust and love for your POKEMON made this happen. Your POKEMON were outstanding too! Because they believed in you as a trainer, they preserved. Congradulations, !" Oak's Lab "Ah, ! It's good of you to come all this way to KANTO. What do you think of the trainers out here? Pretty tough, huh? Ah, you're collecting KANTO GYM BADGES. I imagine it's hard, but the experience is sure to help you. Come see me when you get them all. I'll have a gift for you. Keep trying hard, ! How is your POKEDEX coming? Let's see... Current POKEDEX completion level: POKEMON seen POKEMON owned PROF. OAK's Rating: . This is m grandson. He's been your rival since ouu both were babies. ...Erm, what was his name now? ...Er, was it ? That's right! I remember now! His name is ! ! Your own very POKEMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! Let's go!" '''Pallet Town' * While trying to get into tall grass: "Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild POKEMON live in tall grass! You need your own POKEMON for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" * After resuming game after beating rival before receiving National Pokedex, if the Sevii side quest is not done: "Ah, ! You seem to be enjoying traveling. Knowing you, , I can easily imagine you going out to even more exotic locales. Good for you, good for you. Hohoho." * After resuming game after beating rival before receiving National Pokedex, if the Sevii side quest is done with fewer than 60 Pokemon owned: "Ah, ! You're back, are you? How much have you filled in your POKEDEX? May I see it? Let's see... You've caught ... Hmm, it looks as if you're putting in an honest effort. When you manage to fill it some more, come show me, please." * After resuming game after beating rival before receiving the National Pokedex, if the Sevii side quest is done with 60 or more Pokemon owned: "Ah, ! You're back, are you? How much have you filed in your POKEDEX? May I see it? Let's see... You've caught... !? Now, this is impressive! There's something I wanted to ask of you, . Come. Follow me." Oak's Lab Battle "Oh, for Pete' sake... So pushy, as always. . You've never had a POKEMON battle before, have you? A POKEMON battle is when TRAINERS pit their POKEMON against each other. The TRAINER that makes the other TRAINER's POKEMON faint by lowering their HP to "0," wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself." * Damaging move used for first time: "Inflicting damage on the foe is the key to any battle." * Stat-lowering move used for the first time: "Lowering the foe's stats will put you at an advantage." * Party screen is shown for the first time '''(via either Pokemon button or using Potion):' "''It's important to get know your POKEMON thoroughly. This is a list of your POKEMON, . Open this to check the skills and moves of your POKEMON. You also choose POKEMON here if you want to use an item on one." * Pokemon is healed via Potion: "Keep your eyes on your POKEMON's HP. It will faint if the HP drops to "0"." * If player tries to run: "No! There's no running away from a TRAINER POKEMON battle!" * Battle is won: "Hm! Excellent! If you win, you earn prize money, and your POKEMON will grow! Battle other TRAINERS and make your POKEMON strong!" * Battle is lost: "Hm! How disappointing... If you win, you earn prize money, and your POKEMON will grow. But if you lose, , you end up paying prize money... However, since you had no warning this time, I'll pay for you. But things won't be this way once you step outside these doors. That's why you must strengthen your POKEMON by battling wild POKEMON." Over-world * After getting dragged into lab: "? Let me think... Oh, that's right, I told you to cme! Just wait! Here, ! There are three POKEMON here. Haha! The POKEMON are held inside these POKE BALLS. When I was young, I was a serious POKEMON TRAINER. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" * Before choosing starter: "Now, Inside those three POKE BALLS are POKEMON. Which one will you choose for yourself?" * If player tries to go away before choosing starter: "Hey! Don't go away yet!" * When choosing Bulbasaur: "I see! BULBASAUR is your choice. It's very easy to raise. So, , you want to go with the GRASS POKEMON BULBASAUR?" * When choosing Squirtle: "Hm! SQUIRTLE is your choice. It's one worth raising. So, , you've decided on the WATER POKEMON SQUIRTLE?" * When choosing Charmander: "Ah! CHARMANDER is your choice. You should raise it patiently. So, , raise your young POKEMON by making it battle. It has to battle for it to grow." * After receiving Oak's Parcel: "Oh, ! How is my old POKEMON? Well, it seems to be growing more attached to you. You must be talented as a POKEMON TRAINER. What's that? You have something for me? Ah! It's the custom POKE BALL! I had it on order. Thank You!" "Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the POKEDEX! It automatically records data on POKEMON you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! and . Tae these with you. You can't get detailed data on POKEMON by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild POKEMON. When a wild POKEMON appears, it's fair game. Just throw a POKE BALL at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy POKEMON can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide on all the POKEMON in the world... That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in POKEMON history!" * Wen receiving the National Pokedex: "Ah, now this is excellent! , I have another important favor to ask of you. I need you to listen closely.* Recently there have been sightings of many rare POKEMON species. I'm talking about POKEMON that have never been seen in KANTO. I would love to go see things for myself, but I'm much too old. Since I can't do it, , I'd like you to go in my place." "I know, I know. Of course I need your help, too. Now, I need to see both your POKEDEXES. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...And that's done! Now these units can record data on a lot more POKEMON. Now, and ! This time, you must really must work towards filling your POKEDEXES. I urge you to make them the best and the most complete of all time! Truly, this is a monumentally great undertaking in POKEMON history!" * If talked again before leaving after getting National Pokedex: "POKEMON around the world wait for you, !" Indigo Plateau * After beating rival: "! So, you've won! Sincerely, congratulations! You're the new POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION! You've grown up s much since you first left with to work on the POKEDEX. , you have come of age! ... I'm disappointed in you. I came when I heard you'd beaten the ELITE FOUR. But, when I got here, you had already lost! , do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your POKEMON with love and trust. Without them, you will never become a CHAMP again! . You understand that your victory was not just your own doing. The bond you share with your POKEMON is marvelous. ! come with me!" Hall of Fame "Er-hem! Congratulations, ! This floor is the POKEMON HALL OF FAME. POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONS are honored for their exploits here. Their POKEMON are also recorded in the HALL OF FAME. ! You have worked hard to become the new LEAGUE CHAMPION. Congratulations, , you and your POKEMON are HALL OF FAMERS!" Pokedex Evaluation * Pokedex evaluation: "Good to see you! How is your POKEDEX coming along? Here, let me take a look. Let's see... The amount of progress you've made on your POKEDEX is: POKEMON seen and POKEMON owned. PROF. OAK's rating: And your National POKEDEX is: POKEMON seen and POKEMON owned. *" *After acquiring National Pokedex * Pokedex evaluation '''(After showing Oak complete National Pokedex):' "''Ah, welcome! Tell me, how is your POKEDEX coming along? Wahaha! Actually, I know how it is, but I love seeing it anyway! Let's see... The amount of progress you've made on our POKEDEX is: POKEMON seen and POKEMON owned. PROF. OAK's rating: And your NATIONAL POKEDEX is POKEMON owned. ''" * '''Fewer than 10 Pokemon owned:' "You still have lots to do. Go into every patch of grass you see and look for POKEMON!" * 10-19 Pokemon: "It looks as if you're getting on the right track! I've given one of my AIDES a FLASH HM. Make sure you go get it!" * 20-29 Pokemon: "Your POKEDEX could use a bit more volume still! Try to catch other species of POKEMON!" * 30-39 Pokemon: "Good, It's apparent that you're trying hard! I've given one of my AIDES and ITEMFINDER. Be sure to collect it!" * 40-49 Pokemon: "Your POKEDEX is coming along quite well! I've given one of my AIDES an AMULET COIN. Be sure to get it!" * 50-59 Pokemon: "Ah, you've finally topped 50 species! I've given one of my AIDES an EXP. SHARE. Be sure to get it!" * 60-69 Pokemon: "Hoho! This is turning into quite the respectable POKEDEX!" * 70-79 Pokemon: "Very good! I think you'll collect even more POKEMON by going fishing!" * 80-89 Pokemon: "Wonderful! Let me guess... You like to collect things, don't you?" * 90-99 Pokemon: "I'm impressed! That must have been difficult to do!" * 100-109 Pokemon: "You've finally hit 100 species! I can't believe how good you are!" * `120-129 Pokemon: "You even have the evolved forms of POKEMON! Super!" * 130-139 Pokemon: "Outstanding! You've become a real pro at this!" * 140-150 Pokemon '''(at least one Pokemon other than Mew missing):' "''I have nothing left to say! You're the POKEMON PROFESSOR now!" * 150-151 Pokemon '''(all non-event Pokemon caught):' "''Your POKEDEX is entirely complete! Congratulations!" * National Pokedex, not complete: "I'll be looking forward to seeing you fill the NATIONAL POKEDEX!" * National Pokedex, complete: "Finally... You've finally completed the POKEDEX! It's magnificent! Truly, this is a fantastic feat! Wroooooooaaaaaarrrr! Thank you, ! Sincerely, thank you! You've made my dream a reality!"